Why I Must Hate You?
by Rheinny del Zialiony
Summary: Izaya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus membenci Shizuo. Dan Shizuo-lah yang tahu jawabannya.  Warning: OOC dan shounen-ai.


**Why I Must Hate You?**

**A DURARARA! Fanfiction**

**By Rheinny del Zialony**

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**

**Pairing: Shizaya = Shizuo X Izaya**

**Rated: T (?)**

**Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, typo bertebaran, dan cerita abal sok romantis.**

**Summary: Izaya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus membenci Shizuo. Dan Shizuo-lah yang tahu jawabannya.**

**-Why I Must Hate You?-**

Orihara Izaya.

Seorang informan berbahaya asal Shinjuku yang terkenal di dunia gelap Ikebukuro. Tukang manipulasi yang cerdik dan sangat cerdas. Periang yang licik serta kuat. Dan kalau mau dihitung, seorang lelaki yang mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Seorang lelaki berumur 23 tahun yang mau berbaik hati mencintai semua manusia. Ralat, semua manusia kecuali satu orang lelaki bernama Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya pernah memikirkan hal itu semalaman penuh. Ia mencintai semua orang. Tapi kenapa hanya seorang Heiwajima Shizuo, ia tidak bisa mencintainya. Ia heran, mengapa saat pertama melihat Shizuo di upacara penerimaan murid baru Raira Academy, Izaya merasakan benci tanpa sebab.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai manusia. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan mereka kepada sebuah pedang bodoh! Manusia… adalah miliku. Ah! Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan Shizu-chan, jadi kau bisa memilikinya. Potong dia sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan!"

Izaya jelas-jelas mengungkapkan hal itu kepada Sonohara Anri. Tanpa ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

Otak dan firasat Izaya selalu berkata bahwa Heiwajima Shizuo adalah orang yang harus Ia benci. Selalu. Dan Izaya tidak pernah menolaknya. Ia hanya mengamini pikirannya itu tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kalah dari Shizuo, bukan? Kau punya semacam kompleks terhadapnya. Hahaha…"

Kata-kata Simon benar-benar membuat ia berpikir keras. Tentang alasan mengapa ia menanamkan rasa benci tak beralasan kepada Shizuo.

Sudah seminggu semenjak mendengar Simon mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, tiap malam Izaya selalu bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. 'Mengapa aku harus membenci Shizuo?' pertanyaan itu ia ulang di kepalanya. Dari awal, Izaya-lah yang mencari masalah dengan Shizuo. Shizuo hampir tidak pernah memulai masalah dengan Izaya. Tapi kenapa malah Izaya yang membencinya?

"Bisakah sekali saja aku tidak membenci Shizu-chan?"

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Izaya bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Mimpi buruk.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dilihat Izaya sekarang di alam bawah sadarnya. Sendirian. Bahkan tidak ada sedikit cahaya ataupun suara dalam ruangan mimpi itu. Keadaan ini, bagi sang informan, seperti sebuah pencerminan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia memang sendirian selama ini.

"Aku membencimu, Izaya." Tiba-tiba suara Heiwajima Shizuo bergema di alam bawah sadar Izaya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu melihat sosok Shizuo di kejauhan. "Kenapa, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Berbeda dari yang selama ini mantan bartender itu tunjukan. Cahaya matanya benar-benar dingin. Sorot matanya begitu menusuk. Izaya tidak suka itu. "Kenapa kau membenciku Shizu-chan?" Izaya bertanya lagi.

Shizuo membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Izaya sendirian di dalam kegelapan. "Tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Orihara Izaya…" Kemudian baik sosok ataupun suara Shizuo menghilang secepat datangnya.

"Tunggu Shizu-chan!" Panggil Izaya. Tapi Shizuo tidak pernah kembali.

Lagi. Kegelapan, kesunyian, dan kesendirian menyelubungi Izaya. Ia memandang ke arah dimana tadinya Shizuo pergi dengan tatapan nanar. Matanya tidak memancarkan sinar nakal seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanya pancaran mata yang kesepian. Sendirian.

"Kenapa aku membencinya?" Gumam Izaya lirih.

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Informan itu membuka matanya. Desahan nafasnya berlomba dengan detak jantungnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari kening ke pelipisnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia bangkit dan melihat ke penjuru kamar tidur yang minimalis.

Cahaya. Izaya lega ia melihat cahaya dari balik tirai warna salem yang menutupi jendela kamar. Kakak dari si gadis kembar Orihara itu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sudah pagi, eh?"

Lega meliputi perasaan Izaya. Masih bisa melihat cahaya pagi, tanpa perlu menghadapi kegelapan dalam mimpi yang sudah seminggu ini mengerecoki tidurnya tiap malam. Benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi harus ia akui, ia senang ketika pagi sudah datang.

Jam di dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi menunjukan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Izaya mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Haaah… Benar-benar mimpi yang menjengkelkan. Apa aku dikutuk Shizu-chan?"

Tempat tidurnya sedikit berderit saat ia turun untuk ke kamar mandi. Agak sedikit terhuyung ketika Izaya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mimpi buruknya selalu berhasil membuat Izaya lemas. Dan itu agak membuat ia jengkel. Merasa membuatnya lebih lemah. Lebih lemah daripada si bodyguard debt collector itu.

Di kamar mandi ia agak lama memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin tinggi di atas washtafel marmer. Sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat redup. Ya, begitulah sosok asli Orihara Izaya yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Spesifiknya, kegalauan tentang fakta bahwa ia sendirian dan masalah kenapa-harus-membenci-Shizuo-tanpa-alasan.

Cukup membuat stres.

"Demi Dullahan yang kecanduan chatting! Aku tidak mau kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Itu menyakitkan, eh!"

Izaya menanggalkan pakaiannya. Kemudian memutar keran shower. Membiarkan tubuh pucatnya tersiram air dingin, membasahi rambut hitamnya, sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya. Berharap dengan siraman air dingin yang bisa disamakan dengan air es itu, semua kegalauan dalam hati dan pikirannya akan ikut terbuang seperti air yang masuk ke pembuangan.

"Aku… ingin melihatnya hari ini…" Izaya mengembangkan sedikit senyum sambil mematikan keran shower. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum buru-buru mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. " Ya, aku akan menemuinya. Hari ini!" Dengan langkah santai ia meninggalkan kamar mandi.

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Ikebukuro pada pagi hari di musim dingin; sedikit membuat merinding, membuat jalanan licin, dan membuat nafsu makan meningkat secara spontan. Dan disitulah Izaya berada sekarang. Karena masih terlalu pagi untuk menerima 'klien', ia memutuskan untuk makan pancake dan minum cappuchino di kedai dekat West Gate Park. Lagipula Namie hari ini tidak datang. Santai di pagi hari.

Berlagak seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak punya masalah dalam hidupnya, lelaki setinggi 175 cm itu berjalan santai. Sambil sesekali terdengar suaranya sedang bersenandung lagu Trust Me. "Pagi hari di Ikebukuro memang menyenangkan!"

Dan ketika ia melewati jalan kecil diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit, ia melihat benda itu terbang di ujung jalan dimana Izaya berdiri. Vending machine. 'Bagus, sebentar lagi si barbar itu datang.' Batin Izaya dalam hati.

Benar saja. Dua detik kemudian Izaya melihat si pelempar vending machine berlari dengan wajah murka. "Benar kan?" Izaya sedikit terkekeh melihat rival abadinya itu.

"Jangan lari kau, paparazi brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menguntit Kasuka!" Shizuo berteriak penuh amarah. Rupanya ia sedang menghajar paparazi yang mengikuti adiknya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar orang berteriak minta tolong dan seperti suara orang sedang menghajar samsak tinju.

Izaya berdiri di ujung jalan kecil itu. Melihat pemandangan sang paparazi dihajar tanpa ampun oleh orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Puas menghajar si paparazi, Shizuo pun menghela nafas dan membalikan badannya. Tentu saja yang pertama dilihatnya adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin is bunuh seumur hidupnya. Orihara Izaya, yang sedang memasang senyuman mengejek kepada lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Wao! Benar-benar kakak yang protektif terhadap adik laki-lakinya yang lucu!" Izaya bertepuk tangan keras sambil mengejek Shizuo. Lagi-lagi ia memancing amarah Shizuo. Duluan.

Shizuo mencabut sebuah street sign disampingnya dan menggeram, "Izaya! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh melihat pertunjukan gladiator gratis di pagi hari, Shizu-chan?" Segera, Izaya mengeluarkan pisau lipat andalannya.

"Pergi kau dari sini, kutu!" Shizuo berlari ke arah Izaya dan mengangkat street sign untuk ia tempelkan ke pipi Izaya sekuat tenaga.

Si 'Kutu' membalikan badannya dan bersiap lari. "Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Shizu-chan, si brother complex!"

Dan mulailah kejar mengejar antara Heiwajima Shizuo VS Orihara Izaya. Tentu, kegiatan kejar mengejar ini tidak seperti kucing mengejar tikus. Tapi lebih mirip race liar para pemilik mobil berperforma NOS. Shizuo mengejar dengan street sign sebagai senjatanya, dan beberapa tempat sampah sebagai amunisi peluru. Sementara Izaya akan terus menghindar dengan lincah dan gesit dari semua serangan Shizuo.

Warga Ikebukuro tentu sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas dadakan seperti ini. Begitu melihat mereka sedang asyik kejar mengejar, mereka akan langsung menyingkir dan membuka jalan untuk Shizuo dan Izaya. Ya, mereka tidak mau masuk UGD Raira Hospital karena kena 'peluru nyasar' Shizuo, bukan? Sehingga jalur Shizuo dan Izaya bermain akan selalu terbuka.

Permainan mereka berdua sudah sampai di perempatan depan Russian Sushi. Di sana, The Headless Rider Celty Sturluson, Kishitani Shinra, Ryugamine Mikado, dan Sonohara Anri sedang mengobrol dengan Simon. Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah papan billboard kecil jatuh tepat di depan Mikado. "Heeeh!"

"Berhenti kau, kutu!"

"Kalau mau aku berhenti, menyembah dulu di kakiku!"

Mereka yang ada di depan Russian Sushi hanya bisa sweatdrop, melihat Shizuo dan Izaya lewat di depan mereka, tanpa peduli bahwa tadi nyawa mereka terancam. Shinra melihat jam tangannya, "Hei, ini masih pukul delapan lewat tiga menit, dan mereka sudah mulai berbahaya!"

Celty mengetik sesuatu di PDA-nya dan menunjukan tulisannya yang berbunyi: Biarkan saja mereka. Daripada kita yang direcoki.

Satu anggukan dari semuanya sudah cukup membuat keputusan bulat: Lebih baik Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya bermain berdua, daripada melihat si bartender menghajar orang tak bersalah dan si informan mulai bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Lebih aman begitu. Tapi jika kau ingat untuk menghindar kalau mereka mulai bermain.

Biasanya Shizuo dan Izaya akan bermain selama setengah hari, atau hampir mengelilingi pusat kota Ikebukuro sebanyak dua putaran. Tapi kini mereka sedikit merubah rute. Izaya memancing Shizuo ke hutan kecil di pinggir Ikebukuro.

Tapi sesampainya mereka di tengah hutan, Izaya sial. Ia sedikit tersandung akar pohon dan hampir terjatuh. Jeda waktu itu cukup bagi Shizuo untuk mengejarnya, menangkapnya, dan menyudutkannya di pohon oak besar.

"Tertangkap kau, kutu!" Shizuo mencengkram kerah jaket hitam Izaya dan menahan lengan kanannya, agar tidak bisa menggunakan pisau lipat. "Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini!"

"Ahahaha! Hahaha! HAHAHA!" Izaya tertawa. Bukannya ketakutan, tapi malah tertawa. "Seperti kau bisa memukulku saja, Shizu-chan! Kalau mau kuingatkan selama 8 tahun kita saling 'kenal' kau hanya bisa menghajarku pakai vending machine dan tempat sampah. Kepalan tanganmu tidak pernah mendarat di pipiku!"

"Kalau begitu, biar kubuat sejarah baru, bahwa hari ini aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau jadi seperti Sushi Mayonese!"

Izaya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita lihat. Apakah aku akan jadi Sushi Mayonese seperti katamu tadi!" Izaya tersenyum kecil. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu, Shizu-chan."

"Apa?" Tanya Shizuo kasar.

"Apakah… kau membenciku?"

Shizuo sedikit kaget. "Tentu saja aku sangat tidak menyukaimu, brengsek! Hal seperti itu masih kau tanyakan! Bodoh!"

"Yang aku tanya bukan apakah kau TIDAK MENYUKAIKU. Tapi apakah kau MEMBENCIKU?" Izaya sedikit memberi penekanan.

Shizuo hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Shizuo tidak menyukainya, tapi ia tidak yakin kalau ia membenci lelaki di depannya sekarang. Bukankah benci kata yang sangat kasar?

Cengkraman di lengan dan kerah Izaya sedikit mengendur. Itu dimanfaatkan Izaya untuk mendorong balik Shizuo. Sekarang Izaya-lah yang menahan Shizuo di tanah. "Bagaimana, Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Tentu saja aku membencimu, Izaya!" Teriak Shizuo sambil menyingkirkan Izaya yang ada di atasnya. "Puas?"

Izaya terduduk di depan Shizuo. Menekuk wajahnya. Mencoba menerima apa yang Shizuo katakan. 'Heh, dia benar-benar membenciku. Mimpi menjadi kenyataan…' Batin Izaya lirih.

Shizuo yang heran atas perubahan sikap mendadak lawannya bertanya, "Memang apa masalahnya jika aku membencimu? Bukankan kau juga membenciku, hah?"

Izaya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Shizuo sesaat. "Ya, aku membencimu. Kita sama sekarang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus membencimu. Hahaha…"

"Ya, kita sama sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membencimu, kutu."

Sang informan sedikit terperanjat mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi yang membencinya itu. "Benarkah?"

Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha… Aku mencintai semua manusia. Tapi hanya kepada kau, aku membencimu. Kenapa ya?"

Shizuo berdiri dan membersihkan bekas tanah di bajunya. "Kau yang pernah bilang, cinta dan benci itu seperti koin setipis kertas. Sulit membedakannya."

"Ya aku memang berkata seperti itu. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Izaya sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa memandang Shizuo.

"Anggap saja aku sedikit lebih spesial. Lebih spesial karena perasaanmu kepadaku berbeda dari orang-orang yang kau cintai itu." Shizuo memalingkan mukanya agar tidak melihat wajah Izaya yang tercengang. Sekaligus menyembunikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Oleh karena itu…" Shizuo membungkukan sedikit badannya dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Izaya yang masih bingung, "biarkan aku untuk…" ia memegang pipi kanan pucat Izaya yang kini sedikit memerah, "Menamparmu!"

PLAK! Izaya terjatuh kesamping karena tamparan maut Shizuo. Pipinya yang tadi sedikit memerah, sekarang kelewat merah. "Apa maksudmu, brengsek!" Izaya mengumpat. Memegang pipinya yang nyut-nyutan.

Shizuo hanya membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Izaya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menghajarmu hari ini dengan tanganku."

"Jadi semua ucapanmu tadi hanya main-main?"

"Kalau yang itu sih, tentu saja aku serius. Sudah ya."

"Tunggu Shizuo!"

Shizuo melambaikan tangannya walau tetap tidak menatap Izaya. "Sudahlah. Cepat pulang ke apartemenmu yang bau kol busuk yang dimasak kelamaan itu. Udara semakin dingin."

Kini Izaya sendirian. Tapi dengan hati yang lega. Ia bangun dan membersihkan debu dari celana hitam dan jaketnya. Senyuman terpapar di bibir tipisnya. "Arigatou, Shizu-chan.." Kemudian pergi dari hutan itu, untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Mimpi itu hadir kembali dalam tidunya malam itu. Izaya kembali berada di kegelapan dalam ruang mimpi tanpa batas itu. Dan sekali lagi, sendirian.

"Aku membencimu, Izaya!" Lagi, suara Shizuo menggema di pikiran Izaya. Hanya saja agak berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Suaranya penuh semangat.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya kedalam kegelapan. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok Shizuo muncul di depannya sambil membawa street sign.

"Karena kau terlalu banyak mencintai orang, kutu. Aku tidak mau disamakan oleh mereka."

"Tidak disangka, ternyata itu alasan Shizu-chan. Ingin sedikit lebih spesial dari orang-orang yang aku cintai. Hahaha!"

"Sama seperti kau menganggapku, kan?" tanya Shizuo sambil mengangkat street signnya.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi kenapa kau membawa street sign ke mimpiku?"

"Agar kau tidak merasa sendirian lagi, Izaya." Jawab Shizuo sambil mengayunkan street signnya ke arah orang spesialnya.

Izaya menghindari serangan itu. "Hahaha! Tidak di dalam mimpi atau di dunia nyata, kita akan selalu saling benci, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kutu!" Shizuo tersenyum kepadanya sambil menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Arigatou, Shizu-chan!"

Masih dalam kegelapan. Izaya akan terus terkurung di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang setidaknya ada orang yang mau menemaninya dalam gelap itu.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

**-Why I Must Hate You?-**

**Ocehan Author: Fic keduaku! Hahaha! Super OOC. Maklum dapet ilham fic ini pas pelajaran Biologi yang kosong. Yaa, mind to leave a review for me in this story? For make my next fanfic better than this?**

**A R I G A T O U G O Z A I M A S U -**


End file.
